<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Invincible by DoomedOTPs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967224">Still Invincible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedOTPs/pseuds/DoomedOTPs'>DoomedOTPs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedOTPs/pseuds/DoomedOTPs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arsenal Invincibles talking to each other after the Watford vs. Liverpool game today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Invincible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short drabble for now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thierry Henry looked at his ringing cell phone. The smiling face of Robert Pires looked back at him.</p><p>"Bobby. What's up?"</p><p>"It's over. Liverpool's unbeaten run is over. We're still the only Invincible team in the Premier League!"</p><p>Thierry smiled. He had a feeling this would happen, but he didn't want to jinx it by saying so.</p><p>"Arsene must be so happy right now. He deserves it."</p><p>"Yes he does, Titi. God knows we couldn't expect this Arsenal team to stop them. You know I train with them regularly. They train really well, but tactics seem to fall apart when it's game day."</p><p>A long suffering sigh could be heard down the line. Thierry knew that Bobby loved Arsenal as much as he did. Watching your former club struggle was always painful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>